Bittersweet
by PaigePussgurka
Summary: Hotaru Suzuki is a new student at Ouran Private Academy. She notices Kyouya and the twins are falling for her. But she's fallen for Hunny. OCxHunny Rated T for mild language and drama. COMPLETE
1. Sugar Induced Enthusiasm

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC, Hotaru Suzuki.

**A/N:** My first story on so please review! I already have a second chapter so it will be up if people like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sugar Induced Enthusiasm**

I groaned. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked my driver. He nodded. "Yes Miss Suzuki." he said in that gravely. I sighed and stepped out of the black Mercedes. "Thanks Hachirou. See you after school." I said then thought, _'If I live that long without pulling a gun on myself because of all these snobs.'_ Already, I was sure I hated Ouran Academy but I grudgingly headed to my first class. I had been placed in the class 3-A. I was a 3rd year but I was short. Very short. As I walked by the many 1st years, I was at least half a head shorter then all of them.

All of them looked at me. But there were two looks that scared me. Both gazes were identical and a startling golden yellow, accented by vibrant orange hair. They both looked me over then smirked and snickered and whispered. After that I hurried to my class, my knee length dark red hair blowing back.

I was assigned a seat in the back and by the window. Good, now I could ignore the teacher. I was smirking to myself as I felt something poke my elbow. I glanced toward the side of my desk where there stood a boy who was about as tall as I was when standing. He had honey blond hair and big, golden brown eyes. Those eyes were staring into my emerald green ones and a big smile plastered on his face. "Can I...um...help you with something?" I asked.

"You're new aren't you?" he said in a sugar sweet voice. This kid was like a life size piece of candy. I nodded and smiled at the adorable-ness that just emanated from him. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call my Hunny." He said in that same cavity inducing voice.

"I'm Hotaru Suzuki. Nice to meet you." I said but my voice was nothing like his, still I smiled. Little Hunny grinned even bigger in response. But I suppose I have no right to label him "little" for he was probably at least an inch taller than me.

"Mitsukuni." I looked to see who had spoken. That's when I noticed someone standing behind him. Someone who was incredibly tall, taller then anyone else in the 3rd year class. He was strikingly handsome though. I was torn from my goggling when Mitsukuni started talking again. "Oh, this is Takashi Morinozuka. But most people call him Mori." he said. I craned my neck to look at Mori. I lifted a hand sheepishly and waved slightly. Leaving me awestruck, they took their seats. I looked out the window, settling in for my strenuous job of ignoring the teacher. But each thought was filled with Mitsukuni Haninozuka's face.

A few classes later, I got up to head to the dining hall but stopped when Mitsukuni tapped my shoulder. I turned to face him. He was about an inch taller than me. Damn. But I couldn't be angry the way he looked at me with such optimistic enthusiasm. "Taru-chan! Wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch?" he said, radiating anticipation. "Sure." I said and smiled at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the dining hall, Mori following silently behind us.

* * *

**A/N:** Review? Please? *puppy dog eyes*


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club yet I do own any/all OCs.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Introductions**

The dining was huge. But that was to be expected. My old school in Okinawa was relatively the same. I didn't have time to take in the whole room as Mitsukuni pulled me to a table and sat me down between himself and someone else. They were dressed as a guy, but I could tell they weren't. Mitsukuni noticed me studying the person and said, "That's Haru-chan!" The girl looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I see you've met Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai." I nodded and smiled as well. "I'm Hotaru Suzuki." I introduced myself. She turned back to her lunch.

Then I looked across the table and locked eyes with the boy across from me. "I feel like I know you from somewhere." I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did, Suzuki." he said with an evil smirk, his glasses glinting and his obsidian eyes boring into mine. My mind put it all together. He knew my name, that smirk, those glasses, those eyes...acid leaked into my voice and my eyes narrowed as I spoke his name, "Kyouya Ootori." Mitsukuni looked at me.

"You know Kyo-chan?" he asked. "Oh, I know all the Ootori all too well." I said, acid still in my voice. Kyouya chuckled at my angry expression then went back to scribbling in his notebook. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at Mitsukuni who was still staring at me. "You know, I've never known anyone who's my age that's shorter than me." he said randomly. I blushed and smiled sheepishly. He started talking again.

"I guess I should introduce you to everyone. You know that's Haru-chan and that's Kyo-chan. But that's Tamaki Suoh, that's Kaoru Hitachiin, and that's his brother Hikaru Hitachiin." He pointed out each person as he named them. When he pointed out the Hitachiins I froze. The identical eyes that had scared me this morning but now that I knew their names there were obvious differences between them. "We know you." Kaoru said. "We saw you this morning." Hikaru continued. Then in unison they asked, with too much excitement, "Did we scare you, little one?" My eyes blazed when they called me little. I stood up and glared at them.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" I hissed. Both of the twins flinched and leaned back. They held up their hands in front of themselves in perfect unison. "Nothing, nothing." they mumbled. "That's what I thought you said. And yes, you scared me. But only because you were cackling and whispering." I answered them, my temper disappearing as I sat down. "That's because we were thinking about how your the crazy type. And that maybe we should ask Tamaki to let you into the club as a hostess." they said in perfect sync. Club? I had to ask. I just had to ask.

"What club?" I asked. I was digging my own grave here. Then Suoh started talking. "Oh my dear Hotaru, so innocent and naive. This club is the Ouran High School Club!" And then he started to go into detail and I stopped listening. I focused on the golden brown eyes that were fixed on my eyes. "What is it, Mitsukuni?" I asked. "Can I have your dessert Hotaru?" he said in the most adorable voice. I was about to say no and that I was going to eat it but then I looked him in the eyes. They were shining and puppy-like. I bit my lip and surrendered. His answering smile made my heart flutter. Then as he hugged me my heart went into hyper drive. What was happening to me? Was I falling for Mitsukuni Haninozuka?

* * *

**A/N:** Review or favorite please? Because after a few more reviews/favorites I'll add the next chapter. *devilish smile*


	3. The Host Club from Hell

**Disclaimer:** It's obvious I don't own anything but the OCs.

**A/N:** You demand it, I supply it! Here's chapter 3! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Host Club from Hell**

It was the first afternoon I spent with the Host Club. I took to observing each host for a while at a time. Tamaki was wooing his customers (no surprise there, that guy was made for this) with his romantic words, the twins' customers were squealing as they put on their brotherly love act, Ootori was simply manipulating all his clients into buying Host Club merchandise (just like the snake he was), and I found that I liked Haruhi who was simply being herself (or "himself") and her clients were loving it.

Then my eyes rested on Hunny and Mori. Mitsukuni was simply eating cake and acting childish and adorable. But Mori was just sitting there being all "strong and silent", only throwing out occasional comments and "ahs" and "hms". My eyes didn't linger on Takashi, they snapped back to Mitsukuni. As he talked to all his clients, I felt a pang of jealousy. I was back in the kitchen where Kyouya had put me to work. But they were sitting over there comfortably. Talking to Mitsukuni. While I was scrubbing a floor. I gritted my teeth and began scrubbing harder.

Before I knew it, all the clients were gone and I was finished cleaning. I pulled my long, dark red hair out of it's ponytail. Then my emerald orbs locked with two pairs of golden ones. I knew that look in their eyes. It had been in the eyes of many boys back at my old school before I moved. The look that meant "Hm...that girl is pretty hot" and/or "I wanna ask that girl out." This wasn't good because all day the Kyouya had been giving me the same look. Crap. They were going to fight over me. I only wished Mitsukuni would be in that fight as well. I'd heard he was an amazing martial artist, so he would win.

But between the twins and Kyouya...Kyouya would win. That snake.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! I know, really short! Sorry, but I just wanted to do a mini-chapter about how Hotaru is getting along with the Host Club. Next one will be longer, I promise!


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I only own the OCs.

**A/N:** This ones longer. 1,121. A lot longer then the last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Confessions**

By one way or another I was now hanging out with the Host Club constantly. Mori apparently had a girlfriend. Her name was Aimi Arakaki. She had shoulder length black hair and powder pink eyes. She only came to Mori's shoulder but she was a lot taller than me. Also, I learned that Haruhi really was a girl and that Tamaki was her boyfriend. That was a "shocker". Hikaru and Kaoru were still trying to get my attention. So was Kyouya. But my attention belonged to someone else.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka. By now I was sure I'd fallen for him. Every time he smiled at me, my heart did that little flutter thing. And every time he hugged me or something of the sort, my heart would go crazy. But I was ever constantly scared that he didn't like me that way at all. I took some comfort in the fact that he trusted nobody but Mori and me to watch his little stuffed animal bunny. Usa-chan. So that meant he at least considered me a best friend. I could live with that.

I was lost in my thoughts when Tamaki burst into the third music room yelling, "We're going to a commoner festival this weekend!" I looked at him. "Get your kimonos ready!" he added. I glared at him. I didn't have a kimono and Tamaki knew it. I'd told him my story. "Oh and my dear sister Hotaru, I took the liberty of getting you one!" he added, using that stupid family mentality in which I fit into as his "sister". I most literally face-palmed. Anything Tamaki Suoh could pick out would be eccentric and definitely not my style. "I wonder what it looks like Taru-chan." Mitsukuni said, sounding excited. I would wear it for him. Not because I would enjoy it, but because he wanted me to do it. "Come try it on!" Tamaki said, even more excited. I groaned and stood up. Haruhi gave me a look of sympathy and empathy. I took the kimono from Tamaki and walked hurriedly to the dressing room in the back.

I came back out in a kimono that was white with light pink sakura patterns swirling all over it. The sash was that same shade of pink. To my surprise, I liked it. Mitsukuni stared at me, eyes wide. He'd been eating cake but now his fork hit the table. I blushed bright red as I noticed Kyouya, Kaoru, and Hikaru were staring at me as well. My mind noticed something. If Mitsukuni was staring at me the same way as the other 3 (who most certainly had feelings for me), maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he did like me that way somewhere deep down, but he just didn't realize it yet. My heart clung to the idea. I spun around so that everyone could see every side. Tamaki was in my face then. "Well? Do you like it!?" he asked. I nodded. "I love it." I said and smiled at the excited boy. I went in the back again, removed the kimono, put my stupid school uniform back on, and took the kimono back out to Tamaki. "No no! You hold onto it! I insist!" he said. "Of course you do." I mumbled.

I lingered in the host club so that I wouldn't have to go home yet. Only Tamaki knew about my...situation. I wanted to tell Mitsukuni but I thought that he would not want to even be my friend if I did._ 'Yet,'_ I told myself, _'if I told him he may reach out to me. He may realize that he wants to take care of me.'_ It was then that I looked up from my tea to see him about to leave. I found my voice. "Mitsukuni, can I talk to you?" I said. "Sure Taru-chan." he said, exchanging a glance with Mori then coming to sit by me as Mori walked out the door. "So what do you need to tell me?" he asked. His voice was so sincere, with a hint of worry, that my heart hoped that this could confirm my theory about my relationship with him. "Well I thought that, since I already told Tamaki, that I should tell you my...story." I said, looking back at my tea. "Go ahead." he said, his voice even more sincere then before. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"When I was about 10 years old, my parents were both killed. They left me everything. The house, the money...but I wouldn't receive the money until I was 18. And because I had no money, all the maids and the like left. Except for Hachirou who's practically my father and Megumi who's practically my mother. They stayed because they wanted to take care of me. My parents had wanted to send me to my grandparents but they never would approve of me. They always say I should have been a boy. I could at least be useful that way. They say that I'm a disgrace to the family. I believe them but Megumi and Hachirou insisted that I stay in my parents' house. That they would act as my guardians legally but my parents in my heart. Right now I'm only 16. While I'm at school, they both work so they can keep us afloat. That's why Tamaki had to get me a kimono. We don't have enough extra money to get one. The only reason I'm at this school is because of a scholarship. And I have something to confess. Mistukuni...I love you."

Mitsukuni looked at me as I closed my eyes. My eyes shot open when he hugged me. "I'm sorry about how much you've suffered Hotaru. But you don't have to worry any more. I'll take care of you. I love you too." he said softly. It wasn't his usual sugar-coated tone. It was a serious, caring tone. I rested my head against his chest. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew I hadn't set it to vibrate. But whenever it vibrated and it wasn't supposed to, it meant a certain person was calling.

My grandfather.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope this will satisfy you all for a while. It's about to get dicey.


	5. Light On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC, I only own the OCs I use.

**A/N:** The next chapter! Finally! Sorry for the wait, I was up counseling at a camp thing the last week. Please enjoy and ready your tissues!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Light On**

I pulled reluctantly away from Mitsukuni to answer the phone. My hand shook as did my voice when I answered, "Hello Grandfather." Mitsukuni placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You are to call me sir, do you understand that you mongrel?" my grandfather hissed. "Yes sir." I said in a small voice. "Say it like a man." he hissed. "Yes sir." I said more stiffly, feeling like I was in the army. "The matter I would like to convey to you is that I have arranged a marriage for you. You are to come to my estate by sundown tomorrow, if you do not comply I will use force. You are to come to meet your fiancée. Then you will marry him once you are 18 years of age. Am I understood, mutt?" he said sternly and harshly. "Yes sir." I said. "That is all." he said. The line went dead.

I was frozen in place. "What did he say Hotaru?" Mitsukuni's worried voice pulling me from my scrambled thoughts. "He says that he's arranged a marriage for me. And that I have to be at his estate by sundown tomorrow." I said in a shaking voice as my tears began to fall. Mitsukuni's hands began to shake with anger as he pulled me to him. "They'll never touch you or hurt you ever again. I'll protect you at all costs." he said through gritted teeth. "No. You can't. They will kill you. If I don't go they'll come get me. So I'm going. I can't let you get hurt. But I promise to try and contact you in some way." I said, my voice breaking and small. I wasn't sure I could leave him. But I would have to.

That evening was difficult. Before packing everything I could bring, Hachirou had begged me to stay. I'd said I had no choice but to go. After I finished packing, Megumi pleaded with me as well. I gave her the same answer. I went to bed early and without dinner. I didn't want to think about what I would be doing tomorrow night. My dreams were flooded with Mitsukuni.

I jerked upward from a nightmare at 3:00 AM. In it, my grandfather had called me and said he'd arranged me a marriage. I was panting from fear, shaking my head and telling myself it was just a dream. After about half an hour yesterday's events flooded back into my consciousness. That wasn't a dream. That was a reliving. My breathes got shallower and quicker as my heart went into overload. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My door was flung open and a woman with ringlet, shoulder length, chocolate brown hair poked her head in. She was wearing a maid's uniform and had worried, eyes. "Is something the matter Hotaru?" she asked in a soft and calming voice. That's when the tears began cascading from my eyes again. The woman hurried to my side and tried to console me. "Megumi..." I whimpered. Megumi nodded and rocked me back and forth. She ran her hand over my hair continuously as I cried into her shoulder. It was nice that Megumi was trying to comfort me but there was a different set of arm that I wanted to hold me. I began to sob harder as I thought of Mitsukuni. After a while, my eyes were red, sore, and sucked dry of tears.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again Megumi was gone. By sundown tonight I would meet my fiancé and I would not be able to see Mitsukuni ever again. I felt the urge to cry but I'd cried myself out of tears last night. It was only 4:23 PM. Almost sundown. I sat up and got dressed mechanically. I put on a black dress. It was completely sleeveless - like tube top – and fitted me nicely to the waist, at my waist was a black bow that was a shade darker then the rest of the dress and tied behind me. Below the bow, the dress puffed out – as if it was a hoop skirt – and ended just below my knees. I put on this dress with it's matching black flats then tied my long, dark red hair up in ponytails with black bows before brushing my bangs into a more cleanly manner. My emerald green eyes had lost their usual sparkle and were now cold. I put on red lipstick to contrast my pale skin. I took my bags downstairs.

Megumi's eyes were shining and wet with tears as I walked down these stairs for the last time. Hachirou stood at her side with one of his arms around Megumi's shoulders, his eyes also shone with tears he tried to hold back. She covered her face with her hands and I could tell she was crying. "Goodbye Hotaru." Hachirou said in that gravelly voice that I'd grown to love. I nodded and said, "Goodbye." The sound of my grandfather's car turning onto the driveway was now audible. I sighed and stepped to the door, my eyes focused in front of me although I felt eyes on my back. "Wait Hotaru. There is one more person who would like to say goodbye to you before you leave." Megumi said in a broken voice. I turned and my heart ached as my eyes met another set. Mitsukuni. He stepped forward from his place behind Megumi and came to face me. His eyes were just as dead as mine. "Goodbye Hotaru. Please remember me. Remember that I love you." he said, his voice broke on the last two words. I struggled to keep my voice even. "I will never be able to forget you Mitsukuni. And remember that I love you as well." I said. With that, I turned and stepped outside.

I'd left my light on in their minds and their hearts. And now I had to leave. I stepped toward the menacing black limo that belonged to my grandfather.

* * *

**Musical Influence: **Light On by David Cook

**A/N:** The next chapter will shift to to Hunny's point of view. The musical influence for the next chapter is How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney so if you listen to that song you may get an idea of what happens next. Such much drama!

**Hotaru:** Don't mind Ferrari-sama's insanity. The high altitude at that camp caused her to loose even _more_ brain cells.

**A/N:** Oh don't be such a Negative Nancy Taru-chan! See you all here next time.


	6. How Do You Sleep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs used**.

**A/N:** This next chapter is short but important. It's from Hunny-senpai's point of view and it's been 1 year since Hotaru left.

* * *

Chapter 6 – How Do You Sleep

_It's been about a year now. Haven't seen or heard from her. I've been missing her like crazy. How does she sleep? I found the one letter she left me. It still smells just like her. Damn those sweet memories. I wish I'd had more time with her. How does she stay awake knowing all I do is think of her? If I had my way I'd go get her now. I can't sleep, can't think, can't eat till I go see her. But I can't. I can't deny her anything and if she wants me to stay away, then I will. No matter how hard it is._

That's all that has been going through my mind. She should be almost 17 by now. I sighed. Nothing had been the same since she'd left. I'd stopped hosting. I still sat in the room with all of the hosts but, I had no more clients. I wasn't perky enough anymore. And no matter how hard they all tried to cheer me up, it didn't help. I'd also stopped eating sweets. I'd stopped practicing martial arts. Everything that was...me wasn't...me anymore because she wasn't there.

Oh Hotaru.

If only she knew how much I missed her, how much I loved her, and how much I wanted her to come back...

This day was the same as any other. I woke up and mechanically prepared for the day. But as I finished dressing, a maid hurried up to me. "Master Mitsukuni! I have your mail. It's from a Miss Suzuki." said the woman. I gaped. Suzuki? Could it be? I took the envelope from her and thanked her. I opened it, my heart on the line. I pulled a piece of paper from the envelope and read it.

**Mitsukuni,**

**I'm sorry. I broke my promise. But I've been forbidden to contact you until now. Grandfather decided that I will be married this month. He wanted to make sure you had no chance to stop the wedding. But my fiance said I could write you to tell you when the wedding is. His reason is that he wants to watch your heart break. I suppose I should tell you who he is. Daisuke Ootori. One of Kyouya's older brothers, although Kyouya has no idea. The wedding will be in 3 days. May 18that10 PM in Venice, Italy. But I don't want you to come. If you come, it means Daisuke will win. Please, don't get yourself hurt. I already feel horrible for all that I've done to you. I ask that you stay away from me forever. I never want to hurt you again and I never was Daisuke or Grandfather to get the chance. I still love you Mitsukuni.**

**Love,  
Hotaru Suzuki**

My eyes were wide. At first, I wasn't thinking. My heart was controlling my hands as they packed a few clothes and other things. Then I was thinking again. I started to run toward the Hitachiin estate. They had a private jet. I could take it to Italy. And I had to hurry. I didn't even bother going in the limo, I just ran. As I came to the mansion the twins were sitting on the porch step. They saw the determination in my eyes. "What's going on Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru asked. "I need to use your jet. Now." I said. "Why would y-" Hikaru began but Kaoru cut him off saying, "This way." He led me to the private jet, I thanked them, I talked to the pilot, then I got on the plane. My mind started really thinking as the plane took off. Thinking of how to find the wedding.

And fast.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** How Do You Sleep by Jesse McCartney

**A/N:** Time for Mitsukuni to feel the adrenaline! Oh, by the way; I made up Kyouya's older brother's name. Just so you know. How you liked it and I'll get out the next chapter ASAP! :)


	7. I'm At War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Mitsukuni's POV again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – I'm At War**

It was 2 days and a half long flight. But the second the plane landed in the airport, I started running again. I'd left my bags on the plane so I could run faster. I dodged every person in my way. Although I'd grown a bit in a year, I was still short enough that it was easy to run around and under people. Soon I was outside. My head went on a swivel, looking for a hotel. My eyes locked on a prestigious looking one and I ran to it. I shoved past people to the front desk. "I want to know if there are any big weddings in the area." I demanded. "There are a few. Are you looking for a specific one little boy?" asked the man behind the desk. I ignored the fact he thought I was a child. "Is there an Ootori wedding?" I asked. "Yes. Daisuke Ootori. Would you like to know where?" he asked. Perfect. "Tell me. Now!" I demanded. He muttered something about being an impatient, annoying child but I ignored him. "It's at the church 3 blocks away. It starts at 10:00 AM, I suggest you hurry. It's 9:30 AM now." he said. I turned and started toward the church.

Exhaustion and pain washed over my legs but I didn't even stop. I was at war. Fighting for the one that I love and the one that I truly need. All too soon it was 10 AM and I was still 2 blocks away. My short legs could only carry me so far. I stopped to catch my breath after another block. I asked a woman walking down the street what time it was. "10:25 AM." she said then walked on. I didn't think I could make it. But I had to try. To at least see Hotaru one last time. So ran again, pushing myself faster. I rounded one more corner and now I could see the church. I pushed myself even faster. I was at the door and could hear someone speaking. It must have been an American style ceremony. I listened. If I was going to burst in I was going to do it right. Like in the movies. I heard the speaker. "...Speak now or forever hold your peace..." I heard. Just as the speaker paused for objections I burst in. Perfect timing. "I have an objection!" I yelled. I could tell that the groom was an Ootori. He looked like Kyo-chan. It must have been Daisuke. Then I looked at the bride. It was Hotaru all right. But she looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Her knee-length dark red hair was curled and in a ponytail. She wore long sleeved white dress that didn't match her at all. I remembered what she had written in the letter she had left me. The one before the last...

_I wish I could marry you Mitsukuni. Then I could wear my mother's wedding dress. But I guess I'm not that lucky..._

She also had too much makeup on. She was supposed to be more naturally beautiful. They'd ruined her beauty on what was supposed to be the most important day of her life with that dress and all that makeup. Her eyes were the same as they'd been when she left. She wasn't happy. This wasn't what she wanted. "Explain this intrusion." Daisuke shouted. "I love Hotaru! And this isn't what she wants! She's miserable! I'm here to save her from being subjected to this!" I shouted back. "This is ridiculous! She does not love you and this is what she wants! Take that nuisance away!" Daisuke ordered. A few from the Ootoris' private police force came toward me. I prepared myself to fight. "Wait!" Hotaru yelled. All heads turned to her.

"He's right! I don't want any of this and I am miserable!" she yelled in Daisuke's face. Then she turned to me. Her eyes softened and twinkled just barely. "And I do love Mitsukuni. I love him more then anything. I'm sorry Daisuke but I can't marry you." she said. "You have no say in this matter you disgrace!" shouted an elderly man. The man walked to Hotaru, raised his hand and brought it down fast and hard on Hotaru's cheek. The force of the strike sent Hotaru to her knees. Anger boiled inside me. I kicked a member of the Ootori police force out of my way and ran to Hotaru. Just as I neared her, the man (who must have been her grandfather) raised his hand again. As he brought his hand down again, I blocked it. "Stop this Richard! Now you are out of line!" shouted a little elderly woman from the pews. She stood. It must have been Hotaru's grandmother. She nodded to me and I took it as a signal. I flipped Richard, Hotaru's grandfather, onto his back. Then I helped up Hotaru. The old woman glared at Richard then her eyes turned kind when she looked at me and Hotaru. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up sooner," she said to me then she looked at Hotaru and smiled, "Hotaru darling, you may marry whoever you wish. As for you Ootori," the woman then began lecturing Daisuke and his father.

I looked at Hotaru and wrapped my arms around her. "Why did you come here Mitsukuni? You could have gotten hurt. Physically and emotionally." she said. "Remember? I said that I would take care of you. I don't go back on a promise." I said and smiled at her. She smiled.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** I'm At War by Sean Kingston ft. Lil Wayne

**A/N:** I just couldn't resist his perfect timing! XD The whole "I object!" thing is just too classic. Hope you didn't think it was _tooooo_ cheesy. Anyway, the next chapter, we will be returning to Hotaru's POV. :)


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used.

**A/N**: Very short but you're going to scream at the end. *evil grin*

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Surprise**

It was a long plane ride. But I enjoyed it as I was in Mitsukuni's arms the whole time. We didn't talk much but we didn't have to. The silence was comfortable. It had been about two days on the plane now so I had to ask the age old question. "Are we there yet?" I asked. He laughed. "We just have a few more hours." he said. "Okay. Oh, and one more thing." I said. He looked at me expectantly. I shifted up in his arms and kissed him. Before he could get over his slight shock I had pulled back. "That's all." I said, smiling and giggling at his stunned face. I was still wearing that wedding dress because I had no other clothes. But Mitsukuni had let me out of his grasp for a bit to take a shower and wash off all the stupid makeup and to also brush out my hair.

I'd fallen asleep again because next thing I new, Mitsukuni was carrying me up the stairs to my house. Megumi looked out the window, her face sullen. Then she saw me and screamed with happiness. I giggled. She ran to the door and flung it open, Hachirou right behind her. Mitsukuni set me on my feet and took a step back as Megumi came running at me. She flung her arms around me and squealed, "I'm so happy you're okay and that you're back! Oh thank you Mitsukuni-kun for bringing her back!" I sweat dropped. Hachirou was talking to Mitsukuni. I looked at them suspiciously but was distracted by Megumi's rambling. She told me everything I'd missed and asked me about what had happened. Hachirou just chuckled. It was a long night and Mitsukuni had to leave early. I went to bed as soon as Megumi stopped talking long enough.

I woke up early that weekend. Mitsukuni had promised to come see me later that day and I wanted to let Megumi finish her questions and stories so she'd leave us alone. As I ate breakfast, she was already talking fast. So much so that all the words began to slur together. Then I heard something that caught my attention. "Wait, what was that? What did you say?" I asked, not catching something. "Oh, we have set up another arranged marriage for you." Megumi said.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Did you scream? Anyway, I'll tell you that her new fiance is part of a very important, rich family and is in the host club.


	9. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Waaa! Last chapter! But hey, if you really like the story maybe I'll do a sequel. *wink wink, nudge nudge, points to review button*

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bittersweet  
**

My eyes bulged. "What? You can't be serious." I said. "I promise that you'll like him." Megumi said. I froze. "M-Mitsukuni...?" I trailed off. I was so confused and shocked it sounded like a question. "How did you know? Who told you? Hachirou?" Megumi asked, disappointed and glaring playfully at her husband. I exhaled gladly. "Lucky guess." I said, smiling. Hachirou chuckled again.

After that scare, the morning went quickly and soon Mitsukuni's car pulled up in front of the house. I had put on the same dress I'd worn that day about a year ago. The day when I thought I'd never see Mitsukuni again. This time, I just curled my hair and didn't put on any makeup. I ran down the stairs, waved to Megumi and Hachirou, then hurried outside. Mitsukuni stepped out of the limo and held my door for me, a smile on his face. I smiled back and got in. He slid in beside me, closing the door.

"So we're getting married, huh?" I asked. He nodded. "When you turn 18." he said. "What about you?" I asked. "I'll be 19." he said chuckling as I pouted. I rested my head on his shoulder. "So where are we going?" I had lots of questions today. "Out to lunch." he smiled. We sat in silent for a while until I broke it. "So things are going to be kind of boring from now on aren't they? No Ootoris trying to court me, my grandmother keeping my grandfather in line..." I trailed off. He laughed. "I guess so. Your life won't be so...bittersweet." He said. I nodded.

Mitsukuni had swooped in on my bittersweet life and removed the bitter. So that I was left with one thing to describe my life.

Sweet.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed my story. As I said in the other note, I'll do a sequel if encouraged enough. Or maybe I'll start a different story involving another OC and the twins. *shift eyes* Anyway, hope you liked it and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
